


Hetalia-san chi no maid dragon

by Makitasama



Series: Crossover [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 小林さんちのメイドラゴン | Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon | Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid
Genre: Crossover, Multi, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makitasama/pseuds/Makitasama
Summary: Acordar em um mundo cheio de pessoas diferentes não é fácil, muito menos comum, mas isso pouco importa diante da diversão e dos momentos legais com essa gente diferente. Obrigado Tooru, Kobayashi e Kanna.
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Kobayashi/Tohru (Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid)
Series: Crossover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649089
Kudos: 1





	Hetalia-san chi no maid dragon

Quando eu acordei, estava esperando um dia comum, em que eu levaria bronca da Alemanha, depois iria visitar outros países e pronto, porém estou em uma casa completamente diferente da minha.

— Quem são vocês?! O que querem com a minha Kobayashi?! — O olhar cruel me dava medo, mas nem tanto quanto a minha namorada, enfim, explicamos o acontecimento e ela aceitou a nossa presença por um tempo.

De certa forma eu sabia o motivo dela não nos aceitar na sua casa, afinal, quem em sã consciência aceita qualquer um na paz? Ninguém, ou pelo menos eu imagino que ninguém.

Embora tudo isso estivesse acontecendo conosco, ainda não entendi como que tanta gente caiu no mesmo lugar e ao mesmo tempo, mas o que importa mesmo é ver várias garotas lindas nesse novo local.

— Vou esperar a minha amada para saber se eu deixo vocês ficarem ou não, até lá, só poderão usar o banheiro. — Aos poucos a mulher ficava mais calma, deixando-me mais calma também, porque eu estou prestes a correr e gritar.

— Tooru-sama, quem são essas pessoas? São amigos da Kobayashi? — Que fofa! Amei! Não sabia que existiam pessoas fofas nesse mundo.

— Nem eu sei Kanna, mas logo mais a gente vai saber o que fazer com elas. — Espera ai! Ela é um dragão! Que legal!

Agora que eu comecei a refletir sobre algo importante demais: Cadê as massas? Cadê a França, a Inglaterra, a Espanha, minha irmã? Sinto-me sozinha, somente com essas duas pessoas junto comigo, pois por mais que eu ame a minha namorada, é horrível ficar sem minha irmã.

— Desculpe não perguntar antes, porém qual é o nome de vocês?

— Somos Itália, Alemanha e Japão, mas pode nos chamar também de Alice, Louise e Sakura.

— Prazer, somos Tooru e Kanna, como já devem ter notado enquanto conversávamos. — Por um segundo achei que ela nunca nos trataria bem, ainda bem que eu estava errada.

Sentamos no sofá para esperarmos a chegada da suprema Kobayashi, provavelmente uma mulher bem importante na vida dessas duas, mesmo assim prefiro não perguntar por medo de levar uma bronca.

Passado um tempo, um longo tempo, a pessoa chegou e ela nos permitiu ficar na casa dela até nós voltarmos ao nosso mundo de novo.

— Peço desculpas pela grosseria da Tooru, ela é assim com estranhos, contudo logo mais ela ficará bem amigável com vocês, prometo. — A mulher dragão foi obrigada a aceitar essa condição também, ainda que ela não quisesse de forma alguma.

Foi incrível a velocidade com que o tom de voz mudou de agressivo para dócil, surpreendendo-nos com a sua postura diante da amada, porém todo mundo é assim, acredito eu.

— Só uma pergunta, vocês são namoradas ou apenas trabalha para você? — Perguntei com o coração na mão, afinal, eu poderia ser atacada sem quaisquer preliminares.

— Bem, eu até queria que nós fossemos namoradas, mas infelizmente é um amor não correspondido. Isso nem importa para mim, porque eu amo a Kobayashi e enquanto eu puder estar com ela, minha felicidade existirá. — Por um momento senti vontade de chorar com essa declaração linda de amor, já que era assim a relação entre nós, fazendo-me pensar no quão idiota eu fui durante tantos anos.

Tivemos que parar os diálogos, porque a comida estava pronta e meu estômago agradece de uma forma jamais imaginada pelos humanos durante anos e anos de existência.

A refeição era maravilhosa, com um gosto, cujo meus lábios jamais sentiram em meu país.

— Como você aprendeu a cozinhar com esse sabor delicioso? Gostaria de saber para fazer esse tipo de alimento no meu próximo jantar romântico, se é que me permitiria tal ato.

Ela pensou bastante antes de me passar seus dons culinários, entretanto por envolver o amor romântico, pude ter esse privilégio dado pela linda moça dos cabelos loiros e olhos avermelhados românticos.

— Lembre-se de que ela é só sua, ok? Não a repasse para ninguém, porque eu fui melhorando por ela e você também deve fazer isso, entendido?

— Entendido. — Nós voltamos a comer como nunca antes, deixando nossas barrigas cheias demais para dormir mais uma vez, quem sabe seria esse o momento da volta ao mundo maravilhoso em que eu vivia com meus amigos e namorada.

Durante esse tempo necessário a ser perdido, trocamos vários assuntos, bebemos muito, comemos diversas laranjas e os minutos passavam em uma velocidade alta, como se estivéssemos tão alegres que nem conseguíamos perceber a mudança temporal.

Chegamos até a ouvir a voz da Japão, algo extremamente raro, pois ela tende a falar somente quando necessário.

— Por que você prefere ser mais quieta? Possui timidez?

— É que as minhas experiências me obrigaram a ser calada, senão eu poderia sofrer consequências duras durante a guerra, então eu preferi manter essa postura para não ter mais nenhum problema referente a tudo isso. Mesmo assim é bom conversar de vez em quando.

Por mais que a gente saiba dessa história de trás para frente, sempre nos machuca, visto que ela poderia ser uma pessoa tão social, contudo preferiu uma vida diferente pelo medo. Nessas horas faz falta ter a Holanda, a América conosco, duas pessoas raras que conseguiram fazê-la ser mais social em alguns momentos.

Enfim, pensar nesse tipo de coisa não é bom, então voltaremos para a nossa normalidade, melhor assim, vee.

— Como vocês se conheceram? Por algum acaso eram aliadas na guerra e preferiram manter o relacionamento ou foi algo diferente?

— Nós nos conhecemos bem antes das grandes guerras, porque meu avô, Roma, possuía um território enorme no ocidente e ela era um desses locais conquistados. Ai nós começamos a conversar bastante, mas ela precisou ir embora. Depois disso, nós fomos nos ver de novo bem depois e hoje somos namoradas.

— Que história linda! Posso contar a nossa também, Kobayashi? — Ela permitiu e foi uma longa história.

Adoro ver como as pessoas se conhecem de formas diferentes, principalmente nesses casos de encontro fora do nosso imaginado, afinal, sempre esperamos estar em um trem, pegando o ônibus, em uma carona etc, mas bêbado entrando em um local desconhecido com certeza é algo fora da nossa imaginação.

Bebemos mais um pouco e eu já estava bêbada demais, enquanto a minha amada forte na luta, deixando-me impressionada com a sua resistência ao álcool, mas também, o que esperar de uma alemã?

— Podemos dormir no sofá mesmo, fiquem tranquilas. — Como a minha fala já começou a sair toda quebrada e estranha, Alemanha falou por mim e isso me tranquilizou bastante.

Preferimos dormir juntas para eu não ter chances de acontecer alguma tragédia nesse sono diferenciado, ela do lado próximo ao chão e eu do lado oposto, em uma conchinha confortável para ambas.

Ao mesmo tempo, Japão dormia no futon, um local tão confortável quanto.

Depois de a noite passar acordei na minha casa, causando-me uma tristeza e uma felicidade em conjunto, de qualquer forma, o importante é que eu adorei a minha visita inesperada às pessoas daquele mundo.


End file.
